FIG. 1 is a section view of a conventional cutting mechanism for roll fiber products. The cutting mechanism 10 comprises a first fixed unit 11, a second fixed unit 13 and a blade 15, wherein the first fixed unit 11 is adjacent to the second fixed unit 13 to form a gap 14 therebetween, and the blade 15 is located above the gap 14.
When the roll fiber product 12 is transmitted to a preset position, the first fixed unit 11 and the second fixed unit 13 will hold the roll fiber product 12. Then, the blade 15 is actuated to pass through the gap 14 to cut the roll fiber product 12.
The cutting mechanism 10 is capable of cutting the roll fiber product 12 to form roll fiber products 12 with desired size. However, the cutting section of the roll fiber product 12 may be scorched due to increase of the blade 15 temperature after a period of use. Further, the blade 15 will be worn easily due the friction between the blade 15 and the roll fiber product 12, cause uneven of the cutting section of the roll fiber product 12 and reduction of yield rate of products.